In a mixed-protocol advanced messaging system supporting protocols such as FLEX.TM., ReFLEX.TM., InFLEXion.TM. voice, InFLEXion.TM. data, and POCSAG, the traffic mix and airtime allocation controlled by the output controller have significant impact on congestion control and traffic management. To avoid congestion under "normal" offered traffic load, the output controller needs to adaptively balance the traffic among the protocols and transmitter cells to maximize the system throughput.
To be more specific, the output controller needs to be able to detect early warnings of congestion due to a mismatch between the actual traffic mix and existing airtime allocation and cell reuse management. Then the output controller needs to balance the traffic to break the potential congestion or to control the input rates from sources when congestion develops.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for adaptively balancing communication traffic in a radio communication system to control congestion. An overall strategy for coordinating the detection of congestion and the control of traffic is needed.